The Pain of the Past, A Hope for the Future
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Naruto knew he was dying. There was nothing else left. And he had to change it. He had to save everyone. Somehow, someway, he had to go back. He had to go back to the time when he knew he would be able to make a difference. He wished he could. Stupid fox should have warn to be careful with what he- ehem, she wished for. Non-Cannon, Bloodline!Naruto, Time Travel.
1. Prologue

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient... PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

****WARNING! There is going to be mild Sakura-bashing. A LOT OF MILD SAKURA-BASHING! But it won't always be like that! Just to be clear, I don't hate her. I just don't like how she acts, she make me feel like being a girl, and taking a liking to things and boys _(boys in general)_ is going to make me turn into an obsessed stalker-bitch who is not going to know anything besides being an idiot with a puppy love that is never going to be returned... I mean, at least Ino got over her obsession and decided to work hard and get stronger, but Sakura... she just said to hell with the village and my friends, I wanna go with Sasuke and help him get revenge! I will kill anyone that gets in our way! Yippy! I mean, NO! JUST FUCKING NO! THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKS! Sorry for all of you who don't feel the same way, I personally didn't mind her all that much before I started watching Naruto, but now... It just gives me a headache. All those who doesn't mind, go ahead and read, if you are going to bitch about it GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORONS! AGAIN! IT WON'T ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT!****

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto knew he was dying. He felt everything around him crumbling to pieces, and the sharp pain coming from his navel was enough prove to him that Kurama was being removed from his body. There was nothing else left. He knew he had to change it. He had to save everyone. Somehow, someway, he had to go back. He had to go back to the time when he knew he would be able to make a difference. He wished he could. Stupid fox should have warn to be careful with what he- ehem, she wished for.

**Pairing:** Yamato X Naruto/FemNaruto, One-sided Harem X FemNaruto.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, Time-Travel, FemNaruto, mild!Sakura/Ino/Kakashi/Minato-bashing, super!Naruto, abused!Naruto, adorable!Naruto, intelligent!Naruto, Bloodline!Naruto, etc, etc, etc. _(More warning will be added in the future). _**JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!  
**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**"Blah..."** Kyuubi/Kurama talking.

* * *

**Published: 11-24-14**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**― One Last Wish －**_

_**(Unreachable Farewells)**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Naruto gasped in pain as she felt another sharp pain in her navel and the old fox rumbled inside her mind.

This was it.

She was dying.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the pain, but she could no longer hear as well as she used to. Madara was no longer laughing at her, no she could hear her friends agonizing screams. Perhaps Obito had already killed them.

She just hoped it has been as painless as possible. Naruto couldn't bear the thought of her dear comrades suffering even in their lasts moments.

"Naru...to..." A voice slurred to her right and she gasped quietly when she recognized the voice.

"Taichou...!" She gasped weakly and tried looking for the Jounin with her right arm ignoring the feeling of a thousand needles embedding on her skin and muscle. "Where...?" The blonde asked frustrated paying the floor looking for him but found only air. It had been a long time ago since she lost her ability to see.

It had been Kakashi.

Naruto still cried at night remembering the pain and betrayal she, at the time he, felt when her former sensei betrayed her such way.

The blonde Uzumaki had been seventeen years old when it happened. He, alongside with the resurrected Hokages and a small group from the alliance made from the nations, had managed to escape from the Juubi's wrath and were on the run. They knew they needed a way to stop the Ten-Tailed beast, a way to save their comrades who had been trapped by Madara's eternal Mangekyou, as well as protect Naruto from having the Kyuubi's Yin chakra from being extracted after having it placed on the blonde when he lost the other half of the fox to Obito. He and Kakashi had been it watch that night. The silver haired Jounin had been very silent and distant for a while and it put Naruto in the edge, but decided to ignore it when his father waved him off and told him he was just being Kakashi.

But Naruto should have known better.

Naruto had been the one who saw how much Kakashi has changed after his parents died. He had seen what Rin's and Obito's deaths did to him. So when Kakashi asked him to talk in provide and away from prying eyes and ears he should have know better.

It had started as a normal talk, their plans of how to defeat Madara and a little bit of their Genin days. And then, Kakashi brought about a bottle of alcohol. Naruto wasn't sure what should have surprised him more. The fact that the silver haired man took his mask off in front of him without a moment of hesitation, or that the older man was carrying with him a bottle of alcohol.

Anyway, the Jounin started talking about his past, how he felt when father died, and later his teammates and sensei, he then started talking how he felt about the Kyuubi and surprisingly, Naruto himself.

What the blonde heard crushed him completely.

For the longest time, Naruto had harbored the largest crush on the Jounin. Learning that said Jounin hated him and wished for his death since the moment he learned about the Kyuubi being sealing inside his stomach has been a low blow to Naruto's heart. Still, he tried to remain strong.

He did so when Kakashi insulted him.

He did so when Kakashi slapped him.

When the Jounin took his kunai out and marked his body drawing blood until the wounds closed and made them again.

When the Jounin cursed his very existence and proceeded to defile his innocent body without mercy.

And did so when the man he loved finally aimed a Chidori directly at his head.

Sometimes Naruto wishes it all had ended there. With his head blasted with the Chidori.

But it didn't.

Yamato had saved him.

Naruto's Taichou had arrived just in time to pull Naruto back and prevent him from having his head blasted off, but his eyes hadn't been as lucky as his entire head. Sparks from the Jutsu had touched his eyes and fried his pupils, the blonde was still adapting to having the Kyuubi's Yin chakra instead of the Yang, and not even his insane healing abilities had helped him.

He ended up blind.

And Kakashi killed. Yamato had been the one to do it.

From then on, Naruto's life had only got worse.

A lot of the ninjas, including the Hokages with the exception of the third, had deemed him useless and decided to extract the Kyuubi chakra from inside him and put it back inside his father's body when trey decided Naruto simply wasn't useful anymore.

It had hurt.

A lot.

The worst had been the pain in his heart.

The betrayal he felt by those in who he had trusted.

Only a few had remained loyal to him.

Kiba.

Shino.

Hinata.

Shikamaru.

Chouji.

Lee.

Tenten.

Konohamaru.

Iruka.

Kankuro.

Temari.

Gaara.

Killer Bee.

A.

Kurotsuchi.

Oonoki.

_Yamato_.

The rest of his friends were either death, like Neji, Gai, Tsunade, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon, or had turned their backs on him, like Sakura and Ino who still couldn't get over the fact that she had killed Sasuke when Orochimaru possessed his body, effectively killing the damned snake, which was what Sasuke no doubt would have wanted him to do.

Before the fox could even be removed, Naruto's friends managed to smuggle him out of their little camp, but it wasn't without losses. The blonde lost most of his friends. Only Killer Bee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten and Yamato managed to make it with him.

Naruto still mourned their deaths.

For the next five years they managed to avoid both Madara and the survivors. Both of who were behind the Kyuubi. The blonde was trained by both Yamato and Kurama, and in those long five years he managed to become a very powerful ninja, despite his incapacity.

During that time Naruto also discover his bloodline. A bloodline only his parents, Jiraiya and the Sandaime had known.

According to the fox, his father called it "Mesai" since he was able to change his 'appearance' but it actually meant he could change from man to woman and back.

It had come as a great surprise to all of them.

Naruto remember he had just admitted to himself that he had called in love with his former Taichou when he suddenly felt energy coursing trough his body and starting to feel... _different. _

After he, now a she, stopped freaking out and managed to compose themselves, Kurama started to explain that apparently his father's family had a gene, a bloodline that allowed the user to change genders. Apparently the bloodline had been initially used for infiltration motions from what Kurama knew that Minato had investigated and told his- erm, her mother. The bloodline was supposed to activate when Naruto turned thirteen, when was the age he officially entered puberty, but as an Uzumaki, he had had a lot of chakra inside his body and that somehow managed to stop his bloodline from activating, as he never was nearly completely drained form it so the bloodline could combine with her chakra and emerge from her chakra coils. The only reason it activated was because Naruto chose a life partner, or in other words, a mate.

A mate who turned out to be none other than Yamato.

It had been very awkward and difficult in the beginning simply because Naruto had refused to believe it and to confess her feeling for the man, but with time, she came to accept the truth and to her immense disbelieve and happiness, Yamato returned her feelings.

But not everything could last forever.

Two years later, a few months after Naruto turned twenty six years old and ten years after Konoha was destroyed, their little group had the misfortune to cross with Minato's.

It didn't turned out well.

At the end, Naruto decided to give up half of the part of the Kyuubi she hosted in hopes of delaying Madara a little (confuse him of whether or not she still had the fox), but that turned out to be useless when her father had blindly charged at the deranged Uchiha and lost the fight.

Naruto and her group had no option but to run away once again.

Finally, after years and years of running away trying to find a way to kill Madara, they were caught and one by one killed.

"Naruto..." The voice of her beloved called one again, and this time she managed to find him with her fingers, but was to weak to try and get closer, she could feel his condition was worse than hers, and that pained her.

"Yamato!" She heard it before she felt it. His life slipping away from between her fingers.

"I'm... sorry..." He slurred sadly. "I... wanted to... give you a... big wedding... For us to... live in a nice house and... have kids... To grow old together and... die together..." He wheezed weakly. "Will you... forgive me...?" He asked.

"Yes! I-" but she didn't even bothered continuing, he could no longer hear her.

He was death.

Naruto squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the tears gathering on the corner of her eyes.

She wouldn't cry.

But she wanted to.

_So much_.

She wished she could go back.

Back to the time when everything was easier.

When she had nothing to worry about but passing her tests at the Academy.

When her beloved Yamato was still alive.

She had nothing now.

So she closed her eyes.

Death was the only thing she has now to look forward.

* * *

**Well, that's all. I hope you liked it.**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**Please don't forget to review and leave your comments! They are well appreciated.**

****＊****Mesai: Camouflage ―****迷彩―****.****

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

****Buh-bye!****

******Mia Heartnet.******


	2. Naruto

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new chappy with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient... PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

****WARNING! There is going to be mild Sakura-bashing. A LOT OF MILD SAKURA-BASHING! But it won't always be like that! Just to be clear, I don't hate her. I just don't like how she acts, she make me feel like being a girl, and taking a liking to things and boys _(boys in general)_ is going to make me turn into an obsessed stalker-bitch who is not going to know anything besides being an idiot with a puppy love that is never going to be returned... Sorry for all of you who don't feel the same way, I personally didn't mind her all that much before I started watching Naruto, but now... It just gives me a headache. All those who doesn't mind, go ahead and read, if you are going to bitch about it GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORONS! AGAIN! IT WON'T ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT!****

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem (kinda) Naruto fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto knew he was dying. He felt everything around him crumbling to pieces, and the sharp pain coming from his navel was enough prove to him that Kurama was being removed from his body. There was nothing else left. He knew he had to change it. He had to save everyone. Somehow, someway, he had to go back. He had to go back to the time when he knew he would be able to make a difference. He wished he could. Stupid fox should have warn to be careful with what he- ehem, she wished for.

**Pairing:** Yamato X Naruto/FemNaruto, One-sided Harem X FemNaruto.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, Time-Travel, FemNaruto, mild!Sakura/Ino/Kakashi/Minato-bashing, super!Naruto, abused!Naruto, adorable!Naruto, intelligent!Naruto, Bloodline!Naruto, etc, etc, etc. _(More warning will be added in the future). _**JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!  
**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**"Blah..."** Kyuubi/Kurama talking.

* * *

**Published: 02-22-15**

* * *

**The Boy They Hated**

**_― The Child They Missed ー_**

_**(And The Girl They Hailed)**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

To any of the villagers, Naruto was one odd child.

When he was younger he was all smiles and laughs, even if no one really liked him or paid attention to him. Well, besides the Sandaime, that is.

But then, one day the whole Konoha was woken up by his cries and yells when he was four years old.

But those weren't the kind of cries you heard from a four year old having a nightmare. Many of the veterans who participated in the second and third shinobi war could recognize such agonizing cries. The cries of a person who just lost everything.

Those kind of cries should have come out of Naruto.

And yet they did.

No one heard about him again.

And so, the citizens of Konoha went on with their lives. Day by day they lived pretending there wasn't anything wrong.

But there was.

The day after Naruto's disappearance was announced everyone celebrated. Or at least everyone who knew what exactly was going on, while the younger generations simply went along with it not wanting to be left out of the celebration.

A week passed.

A month.

Three months.

Six months.

Nine months.

A year.

And there was no sign of Naruto.

The people of Konoha tried to dismiss it, they really did. But after a while it was simply impossible to keep doing so. Don't misunderstand, there were people who still did it without any problem whatsoever, but there were others who couldn't

They missed the blond.

At first they wouldn't accept it. Naruto, to them, was the cause of a major tragedy to the village and caused them all grief. Or so they thought. As the weeks started rolling by without sign of the blonde, the citizens started to feel guilty. Why wasn't he there? He was supposed to _be_ there. It was his... his...

But it was his what?

His duty?

Certainly not. Despite being a Jinchuuriki, the blonde didn't _have_ to be there, he jut have to make sure the village was safe from out and inside attacks. But still that didn't mean he had to be present in their everyday lives.

By the time the third month arrived, many of the adults started to reflect carefully on their actions the past four years since the Kyuubi attack.

Why did they hate the blonde? Really, why did they hate the blonde?

They knew, oh they knew he wasn't the Kyuubi. If he had been they all would have been dead by now and a few meter underground, the tailed beast surely wouldn't put up with them and their treatments towards it.

So what was it?

It was probably the face. Naruto's face. That face that reminded them of what they lost and because of who.

The blamed none other that the Yondaime.

It was a startling realization that seemed to slap them in the face. Of all things that they could blame and they actually blamed their beloved Yondaime?

Well, not that beloved so it seemed.

But they knew, or at least suspected, what had happened _that_ night.

It was so glaringly obvious.

The Yondaime had been a softy, a real softy that couldn't bear to hurt others unless it was really necessary. The only times he killed anyone was during the third shinobi war, but besides that, he never ever raised a weapon against anyone. He preferred to study Fūinjutsu alone or with the Toad Sannin, sometimes even with his Uzumaki girlfriend.

And then there was said Uzumaki girlfriend.

Everyone knew that the last Uzumaki had been the red haired woman with a motor-mouth, and the temper of a whirlpool. Which was ironic considering that she came from Uzushiogakure, the Hidden Village in the Whirlpools. But nevertheless, she was very loved by the citizens even if in the beginning they didn't like her very much. She was one of those persons you couldn't help but gravitate around.

Everyone also knew that both of them were dating, it was hard not to when Kushina, being a loud mouth and all, was the one to announce it to the village from the top of the Hokage monument, much to Minato's embarrassment.

They also knew that they married a year before the Kyuubi attack, again, it was difficult to hide considering it was Kushina they were talking about, but still, everyone tried their best to not say anything if just so the red head wouldn't feel so bad about spilling the beans without really meaning to. Not to mentions the fact that there was a a _ring_ on her **ring finger**.

And then, the red head disappeared from, almost never to be around the village unless she was accompanied by at least _one_ ANBU member. And don't forget the fact that just hours before the Kyuubi attack several persons saw Sarutobi Biwako, the retired Sandaime's wife escorting one Uzumaki Kushina, a very pregnant Uzumaki Kushina by the way, out of the town.

It was simply impossible not to notice the freaking bump she was carrying!

And then the attach happened, and merely hours later the Sandaime announced an orphan had been made the beast Jinchuuriki and was given the clan name of Uzumaki in honor of the red haired woman that died fighting for the village.

Did the third honestly thought they were stupid? They were civilians, not idiots!

The woman had been carrying a child mere hours before the attack, there was no way she had fought without a very good reason. Her husband, the Yondaime for suck's sake, wouldn't have let her do so unless both of them had been trying to protect something, or someone, very important to both of them.

And then the child appeared. A blonde babe with sky blue eyes and Kushina's face.

Naruto had Kushina's face and Minato's hair and eye colors.

They wanted to help him, they really did. But they were also afraid, very afraid of not knowing how to act around him. He was the child of the two most beloved persons of Konoha and still they were afraid of approaching the clearly suffering child.

They were afraid that if they approached and took a like to the child, they would suffer if he was taken away. And there was no doubt many would try to do so. He was a Jinchuuriki, he would be in danger until he graduated form the Academy, and even after that for a few more years.

So instead that uncertainty turned into hostility by trying to hide their real feelings, and soon enough that mask got so stuck to their skins they weren't able to be true to themselves anymore, and instead, hurt the child.

It wasn't until a year later when said child reappeared again. They resolved to make it up to him, only to realize he wasn't a he anymore, but a **she **which made them question if they had been wrong all along, a boy didn't suddenly turned a girl. A penis didn't magically turned into a vagina.

It was actually a little girl, even younger than the blonde that asked the child about it.

Naruto simply started straight into her eyes with a blank face and wary eyes before telling her that apparently her father had a bloodline that made him (her?) change genders spontaneously.

Well, that certainly solved the mystery as of why exactly the Yondaime looked so girly all the damned time.

After the return of the blonde they started noticing that he (she?) wasn't like before. Naruto was no longer a happy and loud child. Instead, now the blonde was shy and an introvert. Rarely did you see hi- _her_ talking with anyone else that wasn't the Sandaime or the appointed ANBU guard of the day, that was usually the same person if one went by the mask's decoration and hair style and color.

They longer to approach the blonde child, but it was no longer an option. They had years to do it in the past, but no longer they could.

And they regretted it like nothing else.

* * *

**Well, that's all. I hope you liked it. I'm really sorry it was so short, but hopefully I will be able to update soon enough again.**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**Please don't forget to review and leave your comments! They are well appreciated.**

**Fūinjutsu: Sealing Techniques ―封印術。**

**Uzushiogakure: The Hidden Village in the Whirlpools ―****渦潮隠れ。**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

****Buh-bye!****

******Mia Heartnet.******


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
